Rules
by Nikita1506
Summary: Kenzi knows that something changed when Bo came back...Hale and Kenzi think Bo is hurting Dyson...She's just following the rules...They're his rules after all...


Short but bittersweet...

* * *

><p>Two weeks she was gone, and when she came back, it was like nothing had changed. Kenzi tried to talk to her about why she left but all Bo would say was;<p>

"It's over Kenzi. I'm sorry I worried you, but I had to deal in my own way."

Kenzi did notice that every time Bo and Dyson would hook up, it would take more and more out of him each time. Like Bo was punishing him, and that didn't seem like her friend. So Kenzi confided in Hale again.

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong with Bo," she told him as they shot pool at the Dell.<p>

"You ain't kiddin," he replied, "D looks worse every damn day. She needs to give my boy a break."

"He needs to say no to her once in a while," Kenzi snapped.

"Oh please, like anyone could say no to a Succubus," Hale shot back.

Kenzi opened her mouth to retaliate, then closed it; lest she say something she would regret. Hale was her only ally at this point, and she couldn't lose him.

"That's what I thought," he said, taking her silence as defeat.

Kenzi shook her head, "We're fighting about our best friends," she said softly, tossing her pool cue on the table and stepping back, "When we both know that they're both at fault."

Hale stopped and stared at the human, seeing how badly this was affecting her. He lay his cue on the table and stood in front of Kenzi as she sank down on a bar stool.

"She's gonna hate herself if she really kills him one of these times," Kenzi whispered, "And I'm gonna lose her," slowly she looked up at the Siren, "I can't lose her Hale," she said, shaking her head.

Hale brought his hands up and cupped Kenzi's cheeks, "Hey," he said making her look at him, "Talk to me."

He watched as Kenzi's eyes welled up, could practically feel the fear rolling off her in waves.

"I think, that when she was gone, she did something to herself. To make her not feel anymore. Made a deal with someone, or something. But something _is_ wrong. The way she acts around Dyson, it's not right."

Hale let go of her face and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

* * *

><p>Bo could feel his strength collecting inside of her, could feel his Qi settling where her heart was supposed to be. She couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face as she collapsed onto his chest, both of them breathing heavily.<p>

She felt Dyson's fingers start running through her hair and quickly pushed herself away from him, rolling off the bed and grabbing her robe from the floor. If she let him get attached, it would make it harder; and she needed to finish this, needed to end her curse.

"You should probably go," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked with a slight chuckle as he levered himself up.

"Your rules Dyson, thanks though, I had fun."

His small smile fell from his face as he stared at her back.

"You're serious," he stated.

Finally Bo turned around to see him again, "You're the one that said no strings. No feelings. And now that I can finally deal with that, you want to what? Change the rules on me again?" she let out an exasperated sound, "You can't keep doing this to me! It's not right," her voice waivered, and she hated him more for it, "Maybe I was better off staying away," she sighed, crossing her arms and looking away.

Dyson stared at his sweet Succubus, not knowing what; if anything, he could say to her. So finally he just stood and started pulling his clothes on. Before he pulled his shirt over his head he walked over to Bo, hoping he would think of something to say. She wouldn't look up at him, so he gently grasped her elbows and pulled her against him; resting his forehead against hers.

"Bo, I need you to listen to me. You don't have to talk to me, just listen; please," when she didn't reply or pull away, he took that as a sign to continue; "Look, I know I screwed things up between us. I was trying to keep something like you leaving from happening. I went about it the wrong way. I'm sorry. I don't know what else you want me to say."

Bo's eyes closed involuntarily at the emotion in his voice. After a few seconds she collected herself with a deep breath and took a step away from Dyson.

"I don't want you to say anything," she told him evenly, "I want you to stop changing the rules on me. I want you to be honest about what you want from me. But right now? Right now I want you to leave."


End file.
